The Saints of Artemis and Apollo
by BlackGryphon101
Summary: Thirteen years after Legacy of the Guardians. Hades is defeated or is he? In order to combat the new threat Seiya and the others must join up with the legendary warriors of Artemis and Apollo unfortunetly who are they and whose side or they really on.
1. Chapter 1

-1Disclaimer : Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me.

Chapter one:_ Alliances _

"_The wrath of a god can be long in coming but it is __a terrible thing. Especially __when one hurts their chosen warriors." _

_ - Guardian legand _

** Mount Olympus**

Ares was furious not only had all his carefully prepared plans failed, plans that had taken him the better part of two centuries. But they had been thwarted by Bronze Saints at that. Bronze Saints were the weakest of the 88 Saints of Athena. Ares had bigger problems or so he thought the Gold Saints could have proved troublesome. The ones he had been worried the most about was Mu the Aries Saint and Dohko the Libra Saint. They had both known the true master of Sanctuary. So they alone knew the truth about the night Aioros was murdered. By distancing themselves from Sanctuary they made it clear that they knew what had happened and who was responsible.

Seiya it all came down to that Bronze Pegasus Saint he was the one who started all of this with his brothers the Bronze Saints of Phoenix, Dragon, Andromeda, and Swan.

They had rallied with the true goddess Athena defeating everyone he sent against them Black, Ghost, Silver, and even Gold Saints had all fallen.

It started out as easy he infiltrated the Saints by possessing the Gold Gemini Saint Saga. Then he forced him to kill Shion after that the way was clear to kill his infant sister Athena but he had not counted on Aioros showing up and saving her but he had sacrificed his life in the end. Or so he thought.

Ares had wondered if the Legendary Warriors of the Sun and Moon would interfere he was relived that they hadn't strong as he was he knew that together they would destroy him even if they lost their lives in the battle. They were swift, fierce, and spirited. They fought only for justice and never for evil. It was because of their timely intervention that Hades and the other gods had been beaten during the last Holy War. During the bloody war most of the White Saints and their allies had nearly been eliminated but it had not been in vain. The Specters and their allies had been destroyed as well.

Five Saints survived the carnage. Two of them were the White Saints Aries Dion and Wolf Celina, another was the Amethyst Saint Lynx Ivorian, as well as the two Gold Saints Aries Shion and Libra Dohko. A few of the Saints allies survived as well. After that the various surviving warriors had separated to start again the gathering of warriors, so that they would be there to protect the world again.

Ares thoughts were interrupted by an ominous buzzing which was prior to the gods appearance. Ares had a bad feeling that the approaching gods were not friendly to him at the least. This was confirmed as the they came into sight. Artemis and Apollo the twin gods were definitely not in a good mood. They were the leaders of the legendary White and Steel Saints and were extremely powerful when they chose to be.

Both Artemis and Apollo were much stronger than Athena but chose not to interfere with her Saints. The reason could be attributed to the fact that over five thousand years ago their Saints were originally Athena's Saints. But they had long ago been persuaded to help Athena by the one time Lyra Saint Androdin. Who would later become the Gryphon Saint. Androdin and half of Athena's Saints including all of her Gold, half of her Silver and almost a fourth of her Bronze. Those Saints were the ones who had exploded their cosmos far past their previously maximum. In doing so they achieved a knew level of power, then they had ever reached before. The result was that they could no longer wear their old cloths. Athena agreed to let them take her Saints in exchange the White and Steel Saints had to help her Saints if they were in danger of losing their lives. The twins had agreed and their warriors had been with them ever since.

The looks on their faces were scary. Artemis who always been the fiercest of the goddesses was livid and Apollo slightly less. When Artemis caught sight of him her expression changed for the worst. " You coward." she shrieked. " They were only Gold Saints what did they ever do to you. Challenging the gods my foot you tried to control them and failed. They are supposed to protect her from the likes of you."

As if to puncture her statement Artemis drew her bow and pulled out one of her deadly silver arrows from her quiver. Notching it on the bowstring, she aimed her arrow directly at Ares' chest. If it had gone on much longer Artemis would have loosed her arrow and that would have been the end of him. Had Hermes who had just arrived and with Apollo's help pulled her away. Apollo whispered to her softly. "He's not worth it, if he interferes again you can do away with him, but not until then."

Artemis' anger faded slowly. " Your right but I can't stand his gloating. If anyone deserves to be sent to Tatarus he's going to be my first choice. Kronos would be ecstatic to have company that he'd destroy him on sight."

" I second that." said Hermes cheerfully.

" Well we'd better be going to see the other gods and leave rather quickly before Ares decides to take revenge on our Saints. Not that he'd be able to do much against them, because they can sense a god before he appears. And they have enough sense to run. After all no Saint no matter can challenge a god unaided."

Zeus looked up surprised to see the twin gods. They had been to Olympus less and less over the last five centuries and spending more and more with their Saints. He winced when he saw their faces. The other gods seemed to know that something was wrong except possibly Dionysus who was already as drunk as a skunk despite the early hour. Aphrodite and Hestia who both hated conflict left immediately. Hermes hovered nearby offering encouragement to the twin gods. Poseidon glared at them he hadn't forgiving them for interfering with his Mariners. A few hundred years ago two of his Mariners abandoned him. They were the Sea Dragon and Sea Horse Mariners. Both of them would later become Saints of Artemis and Apollo. Though they became Saints they had the Aries Saint of that time alter their old Scales to a Saints cloths to protect them better.

The other gods except Ares, Eris, Poseidon, Hades and a few other minor gods had no quarrel with the twin gods. They respected them for their loyalty to their chosen warriors and for their fierce natures. Athena who wasn't there was particularly close friends with them. Both had their Saints and both protected the world from those gods who tried to destroy it.

"So what is it that you want Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo." said Zeus looking pointedly at his son and daughter.

Artemis looked him straight in the face. " You are going to either release the Gold Saints yourself or you are going to let us do it ourselves. You forfeited your rights when you sealed the Gold Saints souls in a statue. So make your choice and make it now"

Zeus looked disbelievingly at the young Olympians " You dare make demands of me the King of the Gods."

Artemis looked at him her light blue eyes flashed with hatred as she glared at her father. " I dare because you are wrong to punish them. The only thing they're guilty of is protecting the Goddess Athena your Daughter. Do you not remember that Ares attempted to murder her when she was just an infant. You also broke your vow. You swore that if one of her Gold Saints had the blood of my beloved Saints that they would not be punished and could not be. Both Aries Shion and Gemini Saints Saga and Kanon are related to my Gemini Saint Kamon and Aries Saint Dion. Therefore you forfeit your rights. Because you imprisoned them you have 72 mortal hours to undo your wrong decision. And if you don't you'll regret it."

" And you'll do what if I don't." Zeus thundered.

" If you don't you can expect a war that will make every battle we've ever fought look like child's play. The Norse and Egyptian gods agree with us. So if you don't your going to have to fight them too, and I don't think you'd like that much."

Turning to her twin she said.. "Come on lets go now the air has turned a trifle rancid." and stalked away. Apollo winced and followed his twin sister out.

**A week earlier… **

**Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon**

_Capricorn Shuran _

Ever since the Gold Saints had been turned into a statue our Sanctuary was abuzz with voices late into the night and early morning when usually it quieted down around ten o'clock. This was because many of the inhabitants of Sanctuary wondered what we Guardians were going to do to revenge the punishment of the Gold Saints. The problem was none of us knew what to do. Every Guardian was using their special talents to see if there was any flaw in the gods plans. So far there wasn't any, but that didn't keep us from trying. Durmok the Cancer Saint was spending most of his time in the underworld terrorizing the Specters and other inhabitants of the underworld. Trying to find if they knew any way to undo what the gods had did. Gemini Kamon and Gryphon Amber had been pouring over old scrolls and documents trying to find out if any other Saints had been able to undo a gods work.

I remembered asking if they were worried. Kamon had looked up rather quickly and gave me a dirty look, I winced as usual Kamon had a look that I thought could split rock. " Not yet but we're working on it. Everything has a weak point we just need to find it and hit it hard enough. The scrolls of the last Gryphon Saint Androdin had written a lot about the Gods and their ways of punishing people they believe to hold the gods in contempt."

" Oh is that all, after all why should they worry about what we poor helpless short-lived mortals do to destroy their divine bloated egos. I think they nurse their ego to much and have such a big opinion of them selves. That even a infant can damage it. " that comment came unexpectedly from Amber the second and current Saint of the Gryphon.

Kamon and I both laughed at her sudden outburst. Amber was very good at cheering up the Saints when they got down in the dumps. It was her cheerful nature that caused her to always cheer up the Saints and her friends. Especially Kamon who was her mentor for the last three years. Kamon sighed. " This is pathetic what's the use of having all this power to help the Gold Saints but we can't even figure out what to do. The gods are all probably laughing at us."

"Or more likely their mad at us for interfering in their business." Amber said sarcastically.

" They can't really prevent us, because Artemis isn't known to be that nice to people who cross her." I said cheerfully. I can't help trying to see on the bright side of things. I suppose it's because I'm a gypsy and Spanish. Its just my nature.

Amber muttered something about the Capricorn cloth producing defective Saints. I glared at her and she gave self satisfied smirk like a cat that ate the canary.

Turning to leave Amber turned to look at us " No matter what happens we have to help them. The Gold Saints need us and we can't let them down. We have to find a way."

Looking over at Kamon I said " She's right you know."

He nodded slightly.

**Now**

During Artemis' argument with Ares and the other gods their Saints weren't lazing around in the sun well some of them were, but there was also a air of excitement that hadn't been there for awhile. The inhabitants of the Sanctuary of the Sun and Moon knew something big was going to happen something important. The Guardians especially felt it for their senses were keener than others.

Amber was checking a map and ancient documents that dated back to the creation of the Guardians. "This is it, it says that the blood of the White Saints is strong enough to brake the bonds gods lay on Saints. It also says that that the gods can't interfere with what where planning to do. Though I bet their warriors will."

" What do you expect them to do just let us ruin their plans." Kamon said cryptically.

" I wish." she said grumpily." We should get all the Guardians who's constellations corresponds to the zodiac unfortunately our Taurus Saint is dead so the next closest bet would be able to use someone who is also a Taurus. Camil the Sea Dragon Saint qualifies but we'd better tell him before we get the other Guardians together. He is kind of temperamental you know."

" That's an understatement. Well who else should we bring on our little adventure."

" Little? Well we should bring Aioros along after all the Gold Leo Saint is his little brother. We should also bring Phoenix Cassias, Dragon Stayvan, Unicorn Jarrin, and Sphinx Theon. We're going to need them. If we run into trouble."

Lyra Ophrèe chose to come in at that moment " I want to help too. You Saints helped me get out of the underworld a few weeks ago. I'm not as strong as the Guardians or most of the White Saints but I know the Underworld better than anyone except possibly Durmok the Cancer Saint."

Amber and Kamon exchanged glances. While Ophrèe was just a Silver Saint he had been in the underworld more than any other Saint including Durmok. He would be useful to have around, and the difference in power wasn't that different from a regular White Saint.

Amber looked over at Kamon who nodded. " All right you can go but you are going to have to stay with us in case you get into trouble."

" Fine I'll behave myself and not wander off."

" Good can you get Lacerta and tell him to fetch Sea Dragon Camil."

" I'm gone."


	2. Chapter 2

-1Disclaimer: Saint Seiya is property of Masami Kurumanda and Toei Animation

The White Saints and other characters who live with them in the Forest of Artemis belong to me.

_Chapter two: The Plan_

Sphinx

The Guardians whose constellations corresponded with the zodiac as well as those Saints of Gryphon, Sphinx, Unicorn, Phoenix, Dragon and Soren the Lacerta Saint gathered were confused even though they all lived in Sanctuary they were seldom together. So needlessly, they were somewhat excited because they knew something big was going to happen. Camil of Sea Dragon was also there, though he was not a Guardian he was a born under the Taurus constellation.

Aloria the Tiger Saint was also there though he had not been sent for. Aloria was very smart and he was not as temperamental as his little brother Leon the Leo Saint. "Something's important going on, and I think it has something to do with the Gold Saints."

Elyion the White Virgo Saint nodded in agreement. "True, also it was the Guardians who were the angriest at what the Gods did. After all they were protecting their Goddess, which is the same thing we do."

"And the Gods aren't crazy enough to try to do the same thing too us. Artemis would go ballistic. So we would be able to get away with it more than any other Saints."

Said Theon his gray eyes glittering. "And I'm positive I know who figured out how too free the Gold Saints. Right Amber, Kamon."

The two Saint in question looked up with slightly smug looks. "Hey, it took you long enough what else do you think we've be doing. After all Kamon is related to the Gold Gemini Saints Saga and Kanon," said Amber cheerfully. "And I was his apprentice after all."

While Kamon on the other hand merely shrugged. The Guardians knew of course that Kamon cared about his brothers even though he had never met them. The twin Gemini Saint Horaria (Hora) and Florencia (Flora) were very close so the knew how Kamon was feeling. Dion the White Aries Saint was the younger twin brother of the Gold Aries Saint Shion so he too had a very good reason to free the Gold Saints so did Aioros the former Gold Sagittarius Saint now known as The White Sagittarius Saint Aior.

Capricorn Shuran, Scorpio Miran, and Cancer Durmok had not contributed to the conversation until now decided it was about time that they asked some of the questions they were wondering about.

Durmok was the first to speak up. "Well now that we found out how to free them, the real problem is trying to find where they are."

"That's were you and Cassias come in." said Kamon speaking for the first time since he had called the gathering.

"Us?" said both Durmok and Cassias the Phoenix Saint who until now had not been listening to the conversation.

"No I'm talking to your shadow. Of course, I am talking to you, you two idiots. Who else can track a Saint cosmos no matter where they are."

"That's true," said Stayvan the White Dragon Saint. "I know I stink with that kind of thing so better you than me."

"Thank you so much for that confidence, but I feel its very misplaced." said Cassias dryly.

"Maybe not so misplaced." said Durmok. "After all we're proven Saints and we vowed to protect Athena's Saints if we could help it. Besides, it could turn out to very interesting. Oh yeah and Miran stop looking at me like that." He directed his last comment at Miran who was looking like someone had been walking on his grave.

"Kamon you should check Durmok out again, I think that last sojorn in the Underworld did him in." said Shuran rather cheerfully avoiding the 'I'm going to kill you as soon as there's no witnesses.' look the Cancer Saint directed at him.

"Kamon I think you should keep them separated before they kill each other, of course that might not be such a bad thing." suggested the Virgo Saint mildly. "Though I personally don't mind if they do each in. Isn't that right _Kitten._" She stressed the last word obviously addressing the Leo Saint who at once started to stand up, only to be pinned down and gagged by his older brother and Cassias.

"Be nice or we'll leave you both behind." muttered Cassias. The rebellious Phoenix Saint was often off doing something alone, but the few times he had been with the whole group, he was often withdrawn and moody. Unlike the bronze Phoenix, he knew that there were some things even he could not do alone, albeit usually the only time he was ever with more than five of the Guardians it was because Amber asked him (or threatened).

Leon calmed down after about five minutes and Aloria and Cassias let him go. Amber nodded thoughtfully. "Virgo's right we all have to get together or else we'll get ourselves killed. The underworld is Hade's territory which obviously means it's going to be dangerous _very dangerous._" Now nobody felt like joking any more. "By the way Aloria what are you going to say when Artemis and Apollo get home and find us gone. You know if you avoid their questions and disobeyed a direct order to tell them if we were going to do anything that could get us killed, you're going to spend the rest of your life saying _ribbit_ _ribbit_"

Aloria smirked. "True, by the way I'm wondering how the tourist season is at Athens, I've always wanted to go there and spend the day looking at the ruins."

"I think it's pretty good after all its summer there's going to be a lot of tourists. Oh, and by the way be careful we don't want you getting lost do we now."

Aloria nodded the smile on his face did not quite hide behind the hand he covered it with as he turned and left the room.

" All right that clears up one of the problems now we have about one hour before they come home so we'd better go now and have a good head start, before they find out we're missing." Dion said having arrived just before Aloria left.

"All right let's get started." said Amber as all the Saints donned their cloths. "As I'm sure you've all noticed we'll stick out quiet a bit in our white cloths we're going to have to alter them just a bit. What I'm thinking is changing the colors of our cloths and making a few minor adjustments to their shape."

After a few minutes had passed by, the cloths themselves looked drastically different. No longer were they bright colored delicate things. They were now entirely covered in muted tones of black, purple, somewhat blocky, and definitely ugly. Judging by the expressions on the Saint's faces, they were less than happy about how there cloths looked now. Dion was scowling as he looked around, having been one of the few saints to survive the last Holy War and fewer still who were still considered an active Guardian. He hated the Specters and anything that had to do with them with a passion.

"Um, I hate to interrupt but I think I can see a flaw in your plan, The Specters know Dion and Ophrèe on sight, and Kamon too probably. I don't think it's going to make any difference that it looks like they're wearing a Specter's Surplice."

"That's true." Soren interjected. "And they probably will be suspicious when they see me after all I look exactly like Misty." he said the last part with a sneer. Soren hated the girlish narcissistic Saint who thought he was the greatest thing on earth next to Athena. "Thank the gods I'm not related to him, I'd kill myself before that happened."

Amber nodded " Your right but the Specters also were black cloaks that look as if the a cat got a hold of it, in other words we're going to be wearing that so no one will be able see who we are."

Both Theon and Aloria groaned. Both The Sagittarius and Sphinx Saint's cloths had large wings which were going to make them very difficult to hide. Cassias smirked at them, the Phoenix cloth didn't have any wings so he counted himself lucky. As soon as all the Saints had there clocks on properly with the hoods pulled up. Which took awhile considering how many Saints there were. Amber nodded to the others and one by one they left with a blinding flash of light until only Amber and Kamon were left. "Alright let's get going before the others worry to much." suggested Amber. Then with another flash, they were gone.

The room stood empty with only a few small signs that there had ever been anyone there. The only sign of life was a white crow that flew of to tell its master what had taken place.

_The Night Before in Athena's Sanctuary_

Shun had been having nightmares ever since they had fought the Specters and the Gold Saints had died. What he had seen during the battle against the Angels had frightened him, he had not thought that the Gods would punish the Gold Saints to eternity encased inside a statue.

On thing still puzzled him it was what Hades had said just before he left Shun 'You and your friends were just like them, too noble, too stubborn, content to just hide in the shadows instead of conquering the world that is theirs by right.

" What friends? The Gold Saints?"

"Oh no, not those idiots the ones I'm talking about have real power, But we've done away with those meddlers they won't be coming back ever again." the last part of his voice trailed off with a sinister laugh. " The Shadow Warriors are gone for good."

_Who were the Shadow Warriors and what did they have to do with Athena's Saints. _Shun wondered. Who ever they were, they must have been pretty annoying to anger Hades so.

Shun was not they only one having nightmares Saori was too, and like Shun she did not know why. If Shion and Dohko had been around, they would have told her about what the Shadow figures in her nightmares meant for both of them were the last Saints who remember the legendary warriors of Artemis and Apollo. However, they were dead, killed in the war against Hades. Nevertheless, Athena did know something; something big was going to happen and soon.

How right she was. However, not even she could have imagined what was going to happen next. Footsteps outside her bedroom made her jerk her head up. A strange figure was standing right in front of her, he wore a white cloak with the hood pulled over his it was covered with light green embroidery and turquoise trim around the sleeves and rim of the hood. For a minute, she thought he was Hades but then she realized he could not be, for Hades is the god of death and anyone who sees him feels only despair. Moreover, this figure radiated calm not hatred. Athena knew at once that she was in the presence of divinity, he was a god. Turning his head toward her he spoke, his voice was low and sweet. "Be at peace sister for I mean you no harm. The other gods shall not know I am here, for I have no business with those savages. I was sent here with a message from a friend. "War and conquest never fear, for as long as there's light there's never darkness. The Healer and the Huntress have chosen there path, and there warriors also." and then he was gone.

The door opened a few minutes later the door opened and Seiya and Shiryu strode in. "Lady Athena we thought we felt some strange cosmos in your chambers, so Shiryu and me wanted to make sure you're alright." said Seiya he looked worried.

"Who was it by the way." asked Shiryu looking grim.

"It was one of my brothers I think, but I don't know who." Saori replied.

"Well whoever he was I think we can scratch Ares from the list of possibilities. He hates you."

"That's true but whoever he is I think we're going to find out soon."


End file.
